Love and Confessions
by dancergymnast2003
Summary: Evie's excited for Valentine's Day, though Mal doesn't know why. It's not like she has a boyfriend or anything. Well, until Carlos shows up at the door with chocolate and roses. This is the event Evie has been waiting for. Will Carlos make or break her day?


**Happy Valentine's Day! I surprisingly didn't see too many Valentine's fanfictions, so I decided to make my own for you guys to read. This one probably won't be very long since I don't exactly have an idea, I just wanted some sort of romantic one-shot thingy so try to enjoy it lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Descendants franchise or Disney itself.**

Evie's alarm clock woke her and Mal up early on the day of February 14th. Mal, not looking forward to the day ahead, groaned, mumbling for Evie to "turn off the stupid alarm before I throw your phone at the wall." Usually the blue-haired girl would be annoyed, but she's been counting down the days for months and she was not going to allow Mal to ruin her mood. Mal honestly had no idea why Evie was so happy. She doesn't even have a boyfriend. _Maybe she thinks someone will ask her out,_ she thought. She was snapped from her thoughts as Evie turned off the alarm, silencing the room once more, before disappearing into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup for the day.

Meanwhile, Mal dragged herself out of bed after a good 15 minutes of internal debate. Of course right after she decides to get out of bed, there's a knock on the door. Mentally cursing out at the person, she went to the door and opened it, expecting Ben to be waiting outside, his smile so big that it would look painful. Instead, she was greeted with a sight she did not expect.

Carlos de Vil. Standing in the doorway. This wouldn't be much of a surprise, except 1, Jay isn't with him, 2, he's wearing a nice suit and long pants for once (seriously, Mal doesn't think she's ever seen Carlos in anything but shorts), and 3, the most shocking of all, he's standing with a box of chocolates and a bouquet of blue roses.

That's when it hit her.

"You're going to ask Evie out?" she asks in a voice louder than Carlos intended. Mal was resisting the urge to yell and squeal like any normal teen girl, but she would never do something so girly and Evie-like.

Carlos shushed her violently before whispering quietly, "yes now shut up before I make sure Ben doesn't have a Valentine to take out later." Mal knew he was only joking, but the venom in his voice was still enough to shut her up. Mal isn't a sucker for sappiness and cheesiness and basically anything to do with Valentine's Day, but she can't deny her love for Ben. Since Mal isn't obsessed with her appearance, she just grabbed the clothes she wanted to wear and went into the school bathroom to change, wanting to give the two privacy.

Carlos, meanwhile, stepped inside the room, pacing while he waits for his crush to come out of the bathroom. She took a lot longer than usual to get ready, but eventually the door handle turns and the beautiful princess emerges from the room. Carlos immediately saw what took her so long.

The girl took the time to carefully use hair chalk over any blue strands of her hair, covering them with a bright crimson color. There was a little black crown resting on top of her head, a signature look of Evil Queen's daughter. The red and black look didn't stop there. Evie rocked the look of a

low, red V-neck top covered with lace that was tucked into a black leather miniskirt with little silver gems along the waistline. Black leggings and her usual black heeled boots finished off the outfit. Her makeup was simple: light pink eyeshadow, a tiny amount of pink blush, and an apple-red lipstick. To Carlos, she was perfect. He was at a loss for words. Luckily, the princess's melodic laughter filled the room before she spoke.

"You alright there?" she asks while giggling. Carlos could feel his cheeks growing hot and he wondered how red his face was right now. He took a couple breaths before speaking.

"Yeah I'm okay," he replied. "You look great. Beautiful. Perfect even," he said, stuttering in a similar way that Doug was when he first saw the princess. "I mean, well no that's exactly what I mean. You really do look great," he said sheepishly, feeling the blush intensify. His heart was racing now, and he was pretty sure he could hear Evie's heartbeat growing faster and faster as well. She didn't say anything, though. She just kept conversation going.

"No shorts, huh?" she asked teasingly. "What's the occasion?"

This was the perfect opportunity, and Carlos knew it. He just had to word it carefully in a way that would let her know how much he likes her, but in a way that was also not too strong that she'd be scared away. After careful thought, he spoke.

"Well, I was planning on asking out a special girl out on a date with me for Valentine's Day," he began.

"Oh that's nice. So that's why you're here?" she replied, and for some reason there was a flash of sadness on her face. It was there for such a short amount of time that you'd miss it if you blinked. Now Carlos was really confused. Was she upset that he was asking her out? He started having second thoughts, but there was no turning back now.

"Yes," was his simple reply.

"So you came here… because you want advice?" she asked softly. _That's why she looked so sad_ , the tech-prodigy thought, _she much think I'm using her for tips on how to get a date while she's single on Valentine's Day._ Little did she know that that was about to change.

"Not at all, Eves. I'm actually here for you. I've liked you for a while now, but I've always chickened out of asking you out. So now here I am." He handed her the roses and chocolates, and immediately the girl's smile lit up the entire room. She was blushing and giggling at this point. "Would you like to be my date for Valentine's Day?" At this point Carlos felt like a tomato. His crush didn't seem to mind. She happily said yes before sitting on his lap, quickly kissing his cheek. It wasn't something they haven't done before: the four of them always give small, sibling-like cheek kisses as a sign of love, appreciation, encouragement, stuff like that. But this one felt different. It was love, but a different type of love than he usually feels for Evie.

He didn't just love her anymore. He was definitely _in_ love with her.

When Evie got up, he stood up too before taking her small, dainty hand into his. Like a gentleman, he lightly kissed the top of her hand, earning another fit of giggles from his date.

"Come on, Giggles," he said in a teasing tone that made her laughing get louder and cuter. "I have everything set up for us already." The girl nodded and the two of them walked out of the dorm room and to the Enchanted Lake, where Ben and Mal were surprisingly already set up. Confused, Evie looked at Carlos, but he seemed unfazed. Then she realized that this was all planned. They were going on a double date with Mal and Ben (Jay would've been invited too but he recently dumped Audrey after realizing how horrible she is and that they just wouldn't work out). The pair walked over to their friends and sat on the picnic blanket, ignoring the amused looks on Mal's face.

"So I see everything worked out, huh Carlos?" Mal asked, playfully nudging his side with her elbow. Carlos, his mouth full of Nutella sandwiches, nodded in response. Evie laughed at the sight of her date trying to swallow a bunch of the sandwiches at once, and eventually he did. Okay well he really didn't. He ended up having to spit some out, much to his disappointment.

Later on, Mal and Ben packed up their stuff and left to go back to Ben's castle for the night, leaving the two younger teens to watch the sunset together. Evie's head rested on Carlos's shoulder, while Carlos had his arm firmly but gently wrapped around her little waist. Neither one of them know how long they were like that for, but they didn't mind. They just watched the colors of the sky fade into shades of dark blue and black. The night sky always reminded him of Evie. The colors were her favorites, and the stars were like the sparkles that she was oh-so-obsessed with. After the sky fully melted to black, he looked at the girl next to him. He found that she was asleep, and he couldn't help but smile at how small and childish she looked.

Evie's head was still buried against Carlos's neck, her body as close to his as she could get. But her clinginess wasn't even what was so adorable. The teen had her thumb wedged tightly in her mouth, a habit that her friends knew about but haven't actually really seen her do before. She doesn't even know why she does it; it's just a natural habit that she hasn't been able to get rid of. Not that Carlos is complaining. She just looks too cute.

Carlos called Ben a little later, who sent a limo to pick up the two teens to bring them back to their dorm. Carlos made sure to keep Evie on his lap the whole time.

 **Not anything exciting, I know. I just wanted to get something out there for Valentine's Day (Plus I really wanted to write about Carvie so yeah). Please review and remember to give me ideas for any future one-shots/other stories because I will try to do every one of them.**

 **That's all for now.**

 **Lots of love and evil dreams.**


End file.
